This invention relates generally to coin-handling machines and more particularly to coin-processing devices capable of sorting or classifying coins according to diameter and thickness.
More specifically, this invention relates to a new and advanced coin-processing device in a coin-handling machine wherein a diameter-discriminating means and a thickness regulating means can be simultaneously preset in accordance with the kind of coin to be processed.
In general, the diameters and thickness of coins differ with countries. In some countries such as Japan, the differences in diameters are made large, while the differences in thicknesses are made small. In other countries such as the United Kingdom, the differences in thicknesses are made large together with the differences in diameters.
In the case where coins of almost no difference in thickness are to be counted, the provision of a coin guide for constant thickness is sufficient. In the case where coins differing in diameter and thickness are to be counted, however, there is a possibility of two coins, in the case of thin coins, passing in a stacked or superimposed state through a guide for constant thickness. Such stacking gives rise to miscounting, while thick coins thus stacked are prevented from passing through. Particularly, when the difference in thickness is quite substantial, coin driving by a transferring belt cannot effectively be attained and coin sorting cannot be effected even when the means for adjusting coin diameter and thickness are provided.